Curiosity
by Judgement-of-Jashin
Summary: Deidara's inquisitive nature has landed him in a whole world of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter to the story 'Curiosity'. I don't think it's much good, but it is necessary for the rest of the story. I own nothing. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

'Curiosity killed the cat' his mother had always said, whenever Deidara was caught snooping around or sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted. Deidara supposed he wasn't dead (as of yet, at least), but his curiosity had sure landed him in a whole heap of trouble. "Stupid Tobi." He muttered to himself, and a wry smile crept onto his unusually pallid features, one that didn't quite reach his azure eyes. At least that much hadn't changed.

This whole awful situation began, he concluded, when Tobi had first joined the ranks of the Akatsuki. He had disliked Tobi from the very first moment they had met. It wasn't really anything personal. His brightness and constant good nature were simply irritating to him, especially since Deidara found it hard to sleep. That and Tobi insisted on coming out with idiotic remarks that really pissed Deidara off. And that man really knew how to push the explosive ninja's buttons.

But the one thing that annoyed Deidara the most about Tobi was that he was constantly wearing that obnoxious orange mask. It wasn't just the fact that the mask made him look oh-so-odd and, in all honesty, slightly creepy, Deidara desperately wanted to see the face beneath the mask. Deidara was inquisitive by nature, and had always been a sucker for mysteries, and this was no exception. But Tobi would never allow him to see underneath. And it infuriated and intrigued Deidara all the more.

He did eventually find a way to control his urge to kill the annoying, orange masked man (he had decided that he was turning into Kakuzu, what with his explosive anger and desire to kill his partner). He found it when he was bored one day and playing with his explosive clay. Tobi had found him and, instead of rambling on about nothing at all as he usually did, he simply sat and watched, his head cocked to one side like a puppy. "It's so beautiful." He muttered eventually, and his voice was not quite his own. It had, needless to say, pleased Deidara to no end that he too appreciated his art. And as a result, Deidara decided that Tobi wasn't so bad after all, and that he'd been a bit too harsh on him. He hadn't really given him a fair chance in the first place.

But that mask! Tobi knew so much about Deidara, and yet the same could not be said for him. Hidden beneath that mask were not just his features, but his entire life and history which he refused to divulge. If only he could see him, perhaps it would give him some clue, or at least satiate his desire to know more about the enigma which was Tobi.

He decided he would watch Tobi's every move. He had to take that mask off sometime, right? So, he waited until he was fast asleep, he would most definitely take it off then. But he slept with the damned thing on! And when he tried to take it off, he woke up and became a bundle of energy, keeping Deidara awake all night.

The following morning, he followed Tobi into the bathroom, surmising that he would have to brush his teeth, and he couldn't very well do that with his mask on. "Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Tobi greeted him with the little Japanese he knew. Deidara nodded his good morning and idly picked up some of his toiletries, watching Tobi as he squirted the toothpaste onto his brush. "Well, see you later Senpai!" He called and rushed out with his toothbrush. Deidara chased him back to his room, but the door was locked and Kakuzu would have his head if he blew yet another door off.

His final attempt was to take Tobi out for some Dango. "Deidara Senpai is so kind. Tobi loves Dango!" He cried ecstatically.

"Well, Tobi is a good boy after all." Deidara mumbled, smirking to himself. Deidara bought them both some dango and a drink, and they sat on the grass nearby to chat and eat. "Aren't you going to eat the dango I bought you?" Deidara asked, feigning hurt feelings that Tobi hadn't touched his yet. He slowly nodded and tucked his fingers beneath his mask to pull it ever so slowly up. Deidara leant in slightly, his heart in his mouth as he was finally about to find out what Tobi looked like. The mask lifted to reveal a pale, chiseled jawline, before Tobi spun round, gobbled his dango down and spun back with his mask in place. Deidara tried his best to not look annoyed. And, though Deidara couldn't tell, Tobi was grinning impishly.

After that, Deidara decided he would forget all about Tobi's face, and concentrate on something else, like his art. It was futile, after all. His failed attempts would set a precedent, and it would lead to nothing but anger and humiliation.

And that went well for him. After a few days, Deidara really had moved on (thanks to some C4 explosives and an unsuspecting forest). The Akatsuki were all together again, in the living room, drinking sake and talking about missions and other such stuff. Hidan was swearing even more than usual, whining about how the organisation sucked, and then did the same thing he did every time he drank, he reached over to his partner, pulled the cloth off of his face and kissed him. Deidara would later come to blame the pairs antics for everything (for it could never be Deidara's own fault), but at that moment, it gave Deidara a brilliant plan.

* * *

_**Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or tell me how I can improve. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Everything fell perfectly into place. Deidara's birthday just happened to land on that Friday. Since all of them had completed their missions for the time being, Pein had given them permission to go and celebrate in a bar in Amegakure. It was almost as if the whole thing had been pre-planned.

The 5th of May came around quickly enough. In the afternoon, Deidara was given his presents. His nice presents consisted of: Dango from Itachi, kunai from Kisame, cookies from Tobi and a gift certficate for an art shop from Pein and Konan.

His not so nice gifts were comprised of: A human heart from both Hidan and Kakuzu, a man eating venus fly trap (this had been previously on his nice gifts list until it had tried to eat his arm) and a puppet from Sasori, which on it was carved 'true art'.

But this was usual for birthdays, and it was nice to know that they had at least made the effort for him. He could have always had a birthday like Orochimaru's... but they had been sworn never to mention that again, and it was far too traumatic for Deidara to recall.

In the evening, after putting on all of their finery, the Akatsuki set out on their very first night out in years. No doubt something bad would happen again (courtesy of Hidan's drunken antics) and cause them to never go out ever again. But as long as Deidara had tonight, it didn't matter if he never left the Akatsuki base again.

"I'll get the drinks in guys, yeah!" Deidara cried jubilantly and rushed to the bar to get the order in. "Ok, so three jager bombs, a wild turkey neat, a glass of dry white wine, umm... Do you have any Dewazakura?" The bar tender nodded. "Ok, three glasses of that, a pint of export and a vodka and coke, un." The amount the entire Akatsuki's order came to would have been enough to give Kakuzu multiple heart attacks. "You'd better be hot Tobi." Deidara grumbled as he carried the drinks over on a tiny tray, trying to balance it and not let any of the drinks spill, fixing on a grin though he had spent nearly all his money for the night.

"Jager bombs for me, Kisame and Hidan, whisky for Kakuzu, wine for lady Konan, sake for Itachi, Sasori no Danna and Pein, lager for Zetsu and a glass of coke for Tobi." He took in a deep breath as he handed out the drinks and sat down with a smile.

"A toast to our birthday boy!" Kisame grinned, hoisting up his glass.

"To Deidara!" The others agreed and they all clinked their glasses together.

They were kicked out after only two hours. It was all going fine, Kisame had dragged Itachi up dancing, Deidara was laughing at Tobi getting progressively more drunk from the vodka that was being slipped in to his drink, and everyone was generally having a good time. That was until Hidan offered to buy the next round. They really should have learned by that point that when out and about, Hidan should not be let out of sight, especially when inebriated. However, they allowed him, and the next thing they knew, there was a bar brawl occuring. Thank God (or Jashin, dependant on which deity you believe in) they had made sure Hidan had left his scythe at home, because the man he was fighting with was already a bloody mess without the use of weapons.

They finally managed to drag the angered man away, but by this time, the bar staff were telling them to get out before they called the authorities. That kind of attention was certainly not what they wanted, so they swiftly left, bound for their home.

"Deidara-senpai..." Tobi moaned as he staggered by his side. "Tobi doesn't feel well." He clutched his stomach and nearly fell. Deidara caught him, trying to stop the smirk threatening his lips.

"It's ok, I'll take care of you, un." He promised, slinging Tobi's rubber like arm over his shoulder and half carried, half dragged him along.

"Deidara-chan is so pretty. Just like a girl." Tobi slurred. Deidara ignored the insult to his masculinity and smiled.

"You're so sweet Tobi-san, un." And kissed his mask where his cheek should be.

"Go get a room love birds!" Hidan shouted at them. "And quick! I don't want to see you two at each other's co..."

"That's enough Hidan." Pein cut him off before he could end his sentence with something lude.

"But bed sounds like a good idea for Tobi..." Tobi muttered, trying to stand but falling over. "Come on Tobi, un." Deidara sighed, feigning annoyance, but knowing that this was his chance. He had butterflies as he thought about it, the anticipation almost too much to bear.

"Thank you Deidara-senpai..." Tobi mumbled, snuggling into his bed. "Did Deidara-senpai have a good birthday?" He asked, yawning at the end, as if to punctuate his sentence.

"Yes, but... There is one thing I really wanted for my birthday, un." This was it.

"What's that senpai?" He asked. Without another word, Deidara leant down, azure eyes shut, lips pursed, and his fingers slipped beneath the cool plastic of Tobi's mask. And to his amazement, Tobi didn't try to resist him, simply lay in waiting.

He tugged the mask off and his eyes fluttered open to drink in the long awaited face of Tobi.

It was the first time in his entire life that Deidara had screamed.

* * *

**~gasp~ A cliffhanger! I have no idea about alcohol and stuff, so I don't know if my little paragraph on drinks has flaws in it. I did some research, but I'm worried it's flawed, so please tell me if there's anything wrong with it, or the rest of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! Until my next upload.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry this took me so long! I found this chapter really hard to complete for some reason. So I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I don't think it's very good, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

The only thing Deidara had seen as his eyes flitted open were two, large red orbs. The world around him twisted and morphed into an unending spiral. Deidara felt himself being sucked in, a scream escaping his quivering lips before he fell into oblivian and landed on something soft. Something leathery wrapped itself around his wrists and ankles and, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free.  
"W-where am I?" Deidara cried out, looking around him and only seeing red.  
"You're inside of my genjustu - the Tsukuyomi." A deep voice replied, sending shivers down Deidara's spine.  
"Tobi? Is that you?" He asked desperately, hoping against all hope that it was Tobi and not some psycopathic murderer.  
"In a way..." He chuckled in that deep voice. "But that's for later..." He mused. "Right now, I want to know what the hell you thought you were doing." Deidara winced at the change from sensual to fury, still trying vainly to look around him to locate Tobi.  
"I... I just wanted to see your face. I'm sorry Tobi, I should've respected your privacy." The cocky, confident Deidara was long gone, replaced with a panicking nineteen year old boy who was scared for his life. And that pleased 'Tobi' to no end.  
"My face... It has become a topic of debate recently, hasn't it?" Deidara could practically _hear _the smirk in his voice. "Fine, I'll let you see me. But I expect you to do something in return." His voice was sexy, alluring. Deidara would have said yes to anything the man had asked him at that point.

Tobi appeared before him, his obnoxious orange mask seemed to be almost glowing in the dull world. His fingers grasped the edge of his mask and tugged upwards, tantilisingly slowly. That pale, strong jaw line appeared again, and finally, the mask was gone. Beneath it smirked an impossibly gorgeous man. His eyes were a brilliant red, standing starkly out against his perfectly pallid skin. He had some shallow wrinkles beneath his eyes and the faded imprints of scars lined his face.  
"T-Tobi..." He whispered gently, the strength leaving his body.  
"Stop with that infernal name. When we are alone, you will call me Madara." He commanded, his brow furrowing. Deidara simply nodded, to dumbfounded to do anything else. "Now you know who I am, it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain." He clambered on top of Deidara, stroking a gloved hand over the younger males flawless cheek. Deidara flushed, looking away from the Uchiha's piercing gaze. "What's the matter now, you seemed so eager before." He chuckled, taking Deidara's chin in his hand and forcing him to look directly at him.

He pushed his lips roughly against Deidara's, the force and sudden coldness of his skin causing Deidara to gasp, giving Madara the opportunity he needed to slip his tongue into the others mouth, tasting him. There was a vaguely earthy taste, but an overpowering one of alcohol too. Gingerly, Deidara pushed his tongue against Madara's. They pulled apart, Deidara gasping for breath. "We have just under 72hours, what we could do in that time." He smirked, trailing a finger along Deidara's lips.

He did a hand sign and smoke engulfed Deidara. When it cleared, he was totally naked, unable to cover himself because of his shackles. He blushed furiously, struggling against his constraints, trying to cover himself. "Struggle like that and I won't be able to control myself for much longer." Madara promised him, grinning wildly. His finger trailed softly along his exposed torso which served to both tickle Deidara and turn him on. "How about it, Deidara-Chan? Shall we?" He kissed him again, gently this time. Deidara shook his head quickly, his face turning a bright shade of pink. "Do you prefer women?" He asked, and Deidara shook his head again, causing Madara to smirk. "You're a virgin then?" Deidara blushed even deeper. "We can change that." He chuckled, his hand travelling lower. Deidara quaked, unable to say anything as he watched the pale hand slowly reaching the bottom of his torso.

Deidara let out a sound that had meant to be a roar of horror, and came out as more of a frightened squeal. "P-please, no more..." He whispered, quivering under the touch of Madara. Yet he paid no heed to the young boys protests and carried on trailing his fingers lower and lower. "Stop!" Deidara screamed, sweat trickling down his face.  
"You're all hot and bothered already?" He asked, chuckling. "You're too sweet. But you did shout at me, and that means you must be punished." Deidara couldn't quite comprehend what Madara had said until he pulled out a kunai from thin air.

Fear paralysed him and he could do nothing but watch as Madara grew closer and closer, the kunai gleaming ominously in his hand. He even lay perfectly still as its cool metal touched his chest, an obscene sense of calm taking over his body as the tip pressed into his flesh. Just a pin prick. All feelings disappeared as the kunai dug deeper and deeper, focused on only the stinging pain of the blade.

Madara suddenly wrenched the kunai sideways, a sickening sound like tearing paper filled the air. The small stinging pain transformed into a searing agony as Deidara writhed on the bed, screaming. Madara grinned and lowered himself, licking the blood off of his chest and suckling the very middle where it hurt the most. "Please stop!" He shrieked, the pain mingling with a strange sensation of pleasure he got from Madara's tongue on his wound. He shook his head at Deidara.  
"I see you haven't learnt your lesson." He trailed the cool point of the kunai along his torso, leaving a shallow scratch to map where it had travelled, resting at his inner thigh.

He pierced the skin again, but did not take his time in slicing the thigh. Deidara shrieked again, his whole body convulsing. "P-please..." He whimpered softly. "No more." The Uchiha's ice cold lips touched the hot skin of his thigh and again licked. The pleasure was overriding the pain and he couldn't help but moan in delight. "No more." He whispered again, eyes clenched shut. "Please, Madara-Sama."

The pain and pleasure left in unison, replaced with nausea and a slight headache. Gingerly, Deidara's eyes flickered opened. Tobi was sat over him, that obnoxious orange mask mocking him. "Was that a dream?" He wondered aloud.  
"Not at all, Deidara-Chan." The deep voice penetrated Deidara's very soul, filling him with terror. "And you still haven't fulfilled your side of the bargain." Deidara jumped,his body in absolute agony. He looked down to find his clothes soaked in blood.  
"This is not happening." He told himself.  
"Oh but it is."

Deidara couldn't take it any more. He ran as fast as he could, the addrenaline ridding him of his pain and allowing him to flee the terror which Tobi represented. He sprinted into his room, locked the door and pressed his back against it, his heart pounding in his ears. When finally his pulse returned to normal and he was able to move again, he flicked on his light.

There, sat on his bed, was Madara, smirking at him. "You can't run away from me, my dearest Deidara-Chan." He told him, and flitted across the room so he was pinning Deidara against the door. "I'll get my way, whenever I choose." His tone was low, menacing. He stole another kiss off of Deidara and vanished in what appeared to be a puff of black smoke.

Slowly, Deidara slid down the door till he was sat in a little ball on the floor. Then he did something else he'd never done before. He sobbed.

* * *

_**So there it is (finally). Hopefully it was worth the wait. As always, constructive criticsm is always appreciated (i.e. spelling mistakes/what I could do better). I thought I knew where this story was going, but now I have no idea ^^;; Ah well, bare with me and eventually I'll get this story done. Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it x**_


	4. DISCONTINUATION

**DISCONTINUATION**

I'm really very sorry to all the readers who have enjoyed 'Curiosity' and wanted me to continue with it, but I am discontinuing it.

Due to personal issues, I no longer wish to carry on writing this fanfiction. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I hope you can understand. There are plenty of other, much better fanfics out there after all.

I will still continue to write and upload other fanfics, it is just this specific fanfics that I cannot write any more.

Thank you to everyone who supported me by commenting and such, and, again I am very sorry for stopping this.

Judgement-of-Jashin x


End file.
